The Quesion Chronicles
by Flerovium
Summary: As a dark time approaches as the legendary pokemon of hate, Quesion, aims to use an innocent fifteen year old pokemon breeder in a plan to kill Arceus and ascend to the throne. Rated M for potential lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown person's POV…

* * *

As I gaze upon the human town of Porter in the Tejas region I wonder, " _Could it be? Could the hero destined to unite with Arceus and destroy the item that is able to release me from this dimension be living in this town?"_

"You summoned me?" asks a voice.

"Yes Darkrai. The time has come. The 'hero' has been found," replies my deep, booming voice.

"How should I go about doing it?"

"Your call," I say as I step out of the shadows, revealing my Draconian self.

"It will be done. Lord Quesion."

Zach's POV…

* * *

As I am walking my families Growlithe my phone goes off. When I pick it up I see that it is my mom, "Yes?"

"Um, Yes Zach I got something for you, so do you think you could come down to the supermarket?"

"Yes I can. Right after I finish walking Cherokee."

Once I finish I exit the breeders in which we live. I get our Excadrill and start towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" asks the Excadrill in pokespeak.

"To the rock in the woods, which hides the entrance to the underground portion of the breeders."

"You can understand me?"

"Yes Exca, I can understand all pokemon. Just not many people have realized it."

Before she can say anything we arrive and key in an access code into a hidden panel. After a brief time the panel accepts my code and opens the door revealing an elevator, which me and Exca board. After I get through the maze of corridors I get to the Helicopter hanger.

"How may I help you boss?" asks the deck officer.

"I would like a chopper with two rows of seats and cargo space," I reply.

"I don't know what I can get at nine in the evening, but I'll try."

After a bit he manages to get a chopper out of storage, "It wasn't easy but I managed to get a chopper out of storage."

"Remind me to give you a promotion when I get back."

Just as I am approaching the helicopter my phone rings, "Hello."

"Zach," says my mother, "there are two wild pokemon battling in the parking lot. One of them is a Ninetales, but I can't id the other."

"Send me a picture," I look at the picture, "Mom stay away I'm coming."

Once I get there an officer says, "Sorry sir this zone is restricted,"

I show my ID, "I am the leader of the pokemon help corp."

"My bad go on in,"

I attempt to calm down the mystery pokemon using my ability to understand and sway the hearts of pokemon, "You must calm down and listen to me."

"I will never listen to a mere mortal,"

I start reaching for him, "I mean you no harm,"

"The last person to touch me like that, a man named Ghetsis, ended up losing his arm to severe frostbite."

"Good thing I have ice resistant gloves,"

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Me," he says punctuating every word with a Ice Beam to my shoulder eventually knocking me down.

Despite the agonizing pain in my snap frozen shoulder I get up, "Then I will have to prove my dominance."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes"

"Send out your pokemon,"

"No! If I do then it proves that my pokemon are dominate not me." I say getting ready for a fight.

"Are you going to fight me with your fragile human self?"

"Yes."

"You must be very foolish, very brave or both."

Just as he is finishing I deliver a punch to the side of his face cracking the ice there. After a bit of punching and kicking I start to get weak.

"You are clearly out of your league yield and show I am dominate."

"Never!" I yell and with strength I never knew I had slamming my fist into his soft albeit freezing underbelly causing him to double over in severe pain.

"I yield," says the Ice/Dragon.

"Good Kyurem," I say in a condescending tone.

* * *

Author's note: Here is the pilot chapter of my story. Anyways thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now tell me why are you attacking that Ninetales?"

"She attacked me out of nowhere. I was enjoying a nice day going through the woods when I was suddenly hit by a Flamethrower."

"Ninetales tend to be territorial. Maybe you entered her territory without meaning to. Do you mind if I catch you? The CEO of Silph Co told me to field test a few Master balls."

"Sure," He says pushing the button on the ball. After he is caught the pokeball opens on it's own, "That pokeball is cramped."

Later...

* * *

During my midnight rounds I find that the mansion belonging to the Eeveeloutions is fine. I then go to the mansion belonging to our most successful breeding family on the way I am greeted by a Braixen.

"It's cold out please come in," says the Braixen.

"How is Lady Phox's family coming?"

"The family is doing good."

"Hey I almost didn't recognize you. Where have you been?"

"I just came back from Kalos."

"Let me just re-add you to inventory," I say pulling out my pokedex turned inventory database.

"What does it say about me?"

I push the play as audio button and the pokedex sounds out, "Name: Brai, Species: Braixen, Gender: Female, Shiny: False, Age: fifteen pokeyears, Evs: none, Ivs: none, Nature: Naughty, Characteristic: Likes to fight, Notes: Higher then usual amounts of hormones in Brai's body. Probable Causes: fifty percent chance: puberty, forty-nine percent chance: first heat, one percent chance: both."

A look of surprise crosses her face.

"You asked."

"That's not what I was surprised at. It's amazing what that can do. Everything was correct."

"What about the last bit?"

"That one percent applies to me. Now to why I was waiting. Our family has a tradition that whenever a new hero arises one of our family shall kiss them to make them a part of the family."

"Its an odd tradition, but I will honour it. After all I am kind of curious about what a kiss feels like," I say sitting on bed in the guest room.

With that she darts forwards and presses her warm lips, and chest, into me filling me with a faint euphoria, her head turned to keep her snout out of the way.

She breaks off for a breath, "That felt good. Also I have loved you since I was a Fennekin just been too scared to show it," she then continues on, this time introducing her soft, warm tongue into my mouth where it wrestles with mine making the feeling of euphoria grow. After a while we fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Looks like Zach has gotten his first kiss and caught Kyurem.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH CONTENT DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

That morning…

* * *

"Zach, Zach, wake up," says Brai poking me awake.

"I don't wanna," I mumble.

"It's 11:30 in the morning. Wouldn't your family be wondering about you?"

He snaps awake, "I nearly forgot! I can't tell them I was snogging a Braixen. I'd lose my hearing from the sheer volume of my mom's voice. And that's not the only thing I'd loose."

"Would they really do that?"

"I can't think with it if I don't have it.'

"Tell them you were exhausted after your midnight rounds and stayed here."

"That seems like something I'd do. After all I usually go to sleep after my midnight rounds."

Later…

* * *

"That went well," I comment.

"Yes, but as punishment for not telling her sooner we have to do her errands," says Brai.

"It's not that bad all we have to do is look at this list and get what is on it."

"What's on it?"

"Let us see," I pull the list out of my pocket, "Holy crap! There are just about fifty items on this."

She looks at the list, "Damn that's a lot of items."

"Do you know Strength?"

"No,"

"We might need Kyurem's help, but we'll call him later."

Later/Third person POV…

* * *

In the Early hours of the afternoon Zach and Brai found their way to a nearby lake where they relax in the water.

" _Gee being in heat sure is a pain. I can't resist the urge any longer,_ " Thinks Brai gently tackling Zach.

"What are you doing?" he asks innocently, clueless as to what she is doing.

she just remains silent as she feels his smooth, hairless skin

"Oh you must be horney, being in heat and all. I'll satisfy you after all you don't seem to have any STDs."

"Y-you will?" stammers Brai, blushing in the process.

"Yes," he says just as she reaches for his shorts, which she starts to pull down revealing his semi-stiff length.

As she is marveling at the first dick she's ever seen he asks, "Like what you see?"

"Yes, it's nice, big and amazing."

"Why don't we start on the shore so you have more access."

Once on the shore he asks, "So what do you want to try first?"

"I've always wondered what a dick tastes like."

"And I've always wondered what a pussy tastes like. So we should do sixty-nine."

"What is that?"

"It is where you get on top of me with your mouth lined up with my dick. And since our proportions are the same your pussy will be lined up with my mouth. From there we just do oral."

"Is this good?" I ask once she gets lined up.

"Yes. Now just put your mouth on my dick and start taking it in."

The first thing she notices when she starts is the pleasant, musky taste. She then starts to run her tongue around the thick length gaining moans and grunts of satisfaction. After a while of stimulating him she turns and rams her warm cunt on to his length, peircing her barrier in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later/Zach's POV…

* * *

When I wake up I notice that both my now limp length is still inside Brai and that it is about five in the evening. Spotting my shorts still in the water I grab them, freeing a trapped Seaking in the process, and put them on.

"Hey, Brai," I say poking her until she stirs.

"I don't wanna,"

I smile, "You and I are one and the same. Anyway we have been asleep four hours."

She darts up, "If that is the case then it must be five in the evening. Our moms must be worried sick."

As we are going home we come across a trainer holding a Fennekin loosely by the throat, "Why did you lose! You know better!"

"Why don't you go to hell!" yells the fox spitting an ember into the trainer's face. In response he pulls a knife and drives it deep into the fire types gut.

"NO!" shouts a silver-furred Eevee before biting him in the groin, earning a kick across the clearing.

"How dare you attack me! Now you will die like your boyfriend there," says the trainer, his voice full of spite, while brandishing his knife.

"You will not kill another Pokemon!" I say emerging from the woods with Brai.

"What are you some sort of Ranger?"

"No I am a Pokemon Breeder, and I am placing you under citizen's arrest."

"Zoroark kill him!"

"I will not kill my kin," says the Zoroark in protest.

"Dammit why did I have to forget the remote for the obedience chips implanted in all of my pokemon. I'll have to do it myself then."

After I knock him out and tie him to a tree with an escape rope and treat his pokemon I call the police, "Officer Jenny here."

"I will like to report a crime. I have the purpetrator tied to a tree with an escape rope."

"Please state the nature of the crime."

"Murder of a pokemon, armed assault with deadly intent, pokemon abuse, confirmed rape of a pokemon, possible rape of another, and possession of illegal technology."

"What is the nature of the Illegal Technology?"

"Obedience chips, Implanted packets that euthanize the pokemon if exposed to the beam of the usual pokeballs, and pokeballs rigged to blow up the pokemon if cracked."

"That is grade one illegal technology! Name of criminal?"

"Let me get his trainer card," I find it in his pocket, "Jebediah Kerman."

"Your name?"

"Zachary Byford."

"Do not hang up we have to find your location," after a few moments, "We got it we will be right there with a bomb disposal team and a nurse," she then hangs up. Immediately afterward a group of officers appear via teleportation.

"Where are the pokeballs?" asks Officer Jenny

"Up on that branch," I say, "And I will be glad to adopt the pokemon after their mental evaluation,"

"We need more citizens like you. How about you be trained as a Pokemon Ranger?"

"Will I get to be a breeder, albeit one that has breed with one of his pokemon,"

"Ye- wait what?"

"It was consensual."

"So that is why this Braixen's fur is a mess. It is allowed if you both submit to yearly medical evaluations to see if either of your lives are being risked. The evaluation is required by law."

"I know I helped write that law. I also invented the Poketranslater."

"Really!? Do you have one for me?"

"Yes," I reach into my backpack and get one, "That would be twelve hundred pokedollars."

"Don't I get a police discount?"

"That is with the discount. Unless you want it for the full price."

"How much is that?"

"Two thousand,"

"Fine," The sighs giving me twelve hundred for it.

* * *

Author's note: I decided that this fanfic will show the part of the pokemon world not shown in the games as evidenced by this chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and have a good day/night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah yes, I've been waiting for you," says the doctor assigned to us by Officer Jenny, " Follow me to the back."

Once there he says, "I am Doctor Tsimmerman and I will be your doctor. Now usually I would evaluate each of you separately but since y'all have already mated I am to evaluate you together. Now in accordance to Equal Pokemon Rights law 2-23-16A I have to ask you two questions. Are you both sexually mature and do you both know what mating means?"

"Yes to both. You know I helped write that law as well as all the Equal Pokemon Rights laws."

"How? You are so young," asks Brai.

"A couple years ago, before your mother had you and I was on my journey, I staged several protests for pokemon equality when I passed by Porter. Since I was the leader of the protests the city council invited me to help make the laws once they caved in."

"Oh,"

"Now on to the evaluation," says the doctor.

Later…

As we are waiting in the waiting room a very familiar Delphox enters the room and, after signing in, walks to me, "Lady Phox what are you doing here?"

"This is my doctor's office. I'm here for my monthly check up. What are you here for?" She replies.

"You know your mother more than I do. What should I tell her?" I whisper to Brai.

"Tell her...we are here for a check up," she whispers back.

"We are here for a check up," I say readdressing Lady Phox.

"By chance is your doctor Dr. Tsimmerman?"

Before I can respond the doctor says, "Hello there Lady Phox. I understand that you are Brai's mother. Am I correct?"

"Yes, yes you are. Why? Is there something wrong with her?" she says in perfect english, albeit with an accent.

"She's pregnant but that's not that bad. Is it?," He replies once we are in the office.

"Who is the father?" asks Lady Phox

"None other then Zach here. It turns out humans are compatible with Braixens and possibly other members of the Fennekin line. Also It seems that Brai is actually half human," replies the doctor.

"Is that true?" asks Brai.

"Yes your father was human. Because of that I actually expected you to mate with a human," states Lady Phox

"Wow. Does that mean you are fine with it?"

"Yes."

"Also Zach is half pokemon," states Dr. Tsimmerman.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We found a quarter of your DNA belongs to a Zoroark and another quarter belongs to a Lucario,"

"That explains a lot. Such as how I can naturally understand pokemon, my phenomenal strength, how I sometimes have pokemon like instincts and why the Zoroark we rescued called me her kin."

"Yes now here are your legalization cards," says Dr. Tsimmerman handing me and Brai plastic cards, "May you both have great lives."

Four months later…

"Who can answer this question. How do you calm a Dragon Type?" asks the Pokemon Ranger trainer addressing the class currently assembled.

"All dragon types have a nerve bundle on the Dorsal Left side of their neck, when viewing along their line of sight, If you pinch that bundle it should instantly pacify them. If you pinch hard enough it will knock them out."

"That is… one hundred percent correct. Very few people know that, but it is common knowledge amongst pokemon. Today we are starting a new unit: Dealing with Dragon Types. does anyone have a dragon type they want to show the class?"

I raise my hand, "I have multiple."

"Show them."

I send out a Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, and a Garchomp with mega stone, "These pokemon are leftover from when I was Champion of Tejas, and temporary Dragon Master. I have another but he does not like his pokeball and he is too big to fit inside."

"Take us to him," the Ranger trainer says leading us outside.

I play a melody on a flute I have telling Kyurem to come. Amazing everyone I also use my telepathic connection with all the legendaries I have befriended to bring Palkia and Rayquayza over.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Says the teacher.

"Mrs. Mitchell are you sure?"

"I want to see if you can control your dragons. It will be a two on two battle. Go Sylveon!"

"Go Aggron!"

"Your not going to use your dragons?"

"One cannot have three dragons without covering weaknesses. Aggron Metal Claw!" I say as Aggarons claws glow white.

"Sylveon use Moonblast!" Sylveon spreads its feelers wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind it. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth, and fires it at Aggron. Aggron just slices through the orb with the Metal Claw, causing it to explode, and hits the fairy type KOing it.

"Go Dragonair! Use Dragon rush!" she calls releasing said pokemon. The serpent coats its body in blue energy and darts towards the steel type.

"Dodge it!" I call despite knowing he is to slow. The attack hits KOing him.

"We are now even."

"Glaceon go! Use Ice beam!" I call sending out a lighter then normal Glaceon.

"Where did you get a shiny Glaceon?" asks the teacher as a beam of ice hits the serpent slightly damaging it.

"Breed it. Use Ice beam rapidly!"

"Ice beams aren't doing anything you know."

"I know. She's weak now! Use Blizzard!" The Glaceon summons a mighty snowstorm that is just too cold KOing the Dragonair.

"You win. Here have this," she says giving me a gym badge. A confused look crosses my face.

"You're a gym leader?"

"Yes I am the wandering gym leader of Porter."

"I didn't see anything in common between your pokemon except they are good against dragons."

"That is my speciality. I am a Dragon Buster. If I were to send out my Froslass what would you use?"

"If your asking who my other team member is then here is my oldest friend. Come on out Cynda!" I call sending out a badger like pokemon with a bulky yet agile body.

"You have a Typhlosion named Cynda?"

"She was a Cyndaquil when I got her from Professor Acacia. Be careful she has a tendency to force herself on males while in heat, so if you have male pokemon keep them within your sight. She even has tried to force herself upon me, but she has stopped that. Now she just asks me to help relieve her heat and I help when I can."


	6. Chapter 6

Cynda's POV

* * *

After attempting to relieve my heat, and failing, I decide to wake up Zach knowing he can help.

"Zach, Zach wake up," I whisper poking him with a claw and trying not to wake up Brai.

"I don't wanna," he mumbles.

"I need some help," I whisper.

"With what?" He asks waking up.

"I need help relieving my heat. I tried to do it myself but failed."

"Again?"

"I'm in heat every other month."

"That's right, starters and their evolutions don't have a heat once a year like most other pokemon."

After putting on a shirt he takes me to a lake nearby, "Do you come here often?" I ask after noticing his scent across the area.

"Yes. This is where I lost my virginity. Now this is where I will help you."

Later/ Zach's POV…

* * *

After our little 'non-penetrative fun in the woods' we hear the flapping of large wings as a large, draconian pokemon with glowing purple eyes and jet black scales lands further down the bank drinking some water. I pull out my pokedex.

"No data available," chimes the device, "Suspected types: Dragon and Dark."

"What is that?" asks Cynda.

"A pokemon," I reply.

"Nah duh smart ass," she says looking at me as if I were an idiot, "What type of pokemon is it?"

"Most likely dragon," I say creating an illusion and grabbing his attention.

"You can make illusions? How come you didn't use them on your journey?"

"Because I didn't know my father was a Zoroark until four months ago. I even used an illusion to help relieve your heat."

"I didn't think you were that skilled with your fingers and tounges."

"Are you Zachary Byford?" asks a pleasantly deep voice.

"Yes," I reply turning and finding the draconian pokemon.

"Good," he says before launching into the air, grabbing me in the process, and leaving.

"Get help!" I call as I am carried away.

A couple hours later…

* * *

We land at Mt. Guadalupe, the largest of the chain of volcanoes in Western Tejas.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I ask as we land in an old lava tube.

"This," he states simply pushing an ancient piece of parchment to me. Written on it is:

Darkness shall fall when a god is forced off the throne,

World's shall burn and people, races, life shall die out,

He who befriends legends, a former champion, shall come back from the deepest void,

He shall stop the destruction which started all of this,

All shall be put right and the pathway between worlds shall be sealed off,

Darkness falls,

In this darkness The Chosen One shall befriend the very best, like no one ever was

A legend, a myth,

A ghost wandering the wastes,

The trainer without a name.

Only together they shall prevent the pokemon of hate from crossing the pathway between worlds,

Quesion shall be destroyed.

"I take it you are this Quesion guy?"

"Yes."

"How come I've never heard of you?"

"Because I attempted to kill Arceus in the beginning, long, long before your time. And I still intend to."

* * *

Author's note: Looks like stuff is getting real. Anyway thanks for reading and have a great day/night.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to a sweet smell, "What is that smell?"

"I would say the same about you," says a feminine voice.

I turn and find a badly beat up and malnourished Lucario looking at me, "Who are you?"

"I am Lu."

"What did you mean by 'I could say the same about you'?"

"You smell like a Zoroark, but I did tests you are not."

"Such as?"

"Simply waving my hand above your head, did not run into anything. Feeling your arm for anything odd, it felt normal. Lastly I checked beneath your waistband 'cause Zoroark illusions are not that detailed, and may I say nice package."

"If I were a Zoroark all but one of those tests would have proved nothing."

"So what are you a Zoroark expert?"

"No but I am half Zoroark and a trained Pokemon Ranger."

"Oh, what did I do wrong then?"

"The hand above head thing only works on illusions that are smaller than the average Zoroark. If it is taller you can try to put your hand through the illusions head."

"Why?"

"Because no matter what illusions are never solid. Most of the Zoroark line know this and will avoid physical contact when using illusions, which is another tell. Feeling my arm would have done nothing if I were wearing Latex gloves. The last test was a stroke of genius if the pokemon was raised away from humans. The tell all is to pinch them on the center of the neck, at the base of the skull. Of course you have to find the location first."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because that is the location of the nerve bundle that controls the illusion gland. Pinch it and all illusions fall. Now why are you here?"

"I'm pretty much Quesion's sex slave. Some of these wounds are from him being too rough and trying to escape."

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"We get legendary help," I say moving to the pond where I put one hand on the surface and the other on the ground nearby. Once the 'circuit' is complete I send pulses of my energy into the ground, using the earth itself to amplify my power and using the pond to get into the distortion world. I then precede to use my energy as a sonar to locate the legendaries I have befriended.

I break off, "Giratina is nearby and nearing," I put my hands together, "Transcend the confines of time and space."

Once I am in the transdimensional realm I move to Giratina but find my mind blocked by sheer rage. The shock pulls me out of my trance like state.

"How'd it go?"

"Well we aren't getting help from Giratina."


	8. Chapter 8

"I have another plan," I say.

"Oh?" she replies raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. The next time he calls you for a 'session' you are to seduce him while I sneak up and knock him out."

"How will you not be detected?"

"I can use illusions to appear like my surroundings. Only visible to ones who are actively looking for me."

"How will you mask your scent?"

"Mud. You can make it not seem weird that I am suddenly covered in mud by 'fighting' me Go ahead give me a good solid punch."

"Okay," she says punching me so hard in the gut as to launch me into the volcanic mud pot.

"Seeing you fight gets me 'excited'. Luckily I was getting ready for a session," booms a voice, "Lucario come with me."

"Y-yes Lord Quesion."

Once they are out of sight I put up the transparency illusion and follow. I follow them to a large room with a large monitor on the wall across from the door, showing a view of the pokeworld, a conference table in the center, and a bed tucked away in the corner. He leads her towards the bed where he climbs in then Lu starts her seductive dance.

" _This is Lu, speaking through aura,"_ I hear in my head, " _There's a crack in the ceiling big enough for you to securely stay. From there you have access to the area near his wings."_

" _Got it."_

Using my superior climbing skills I work my way up where I attempt to leap onto him only to be deflected by a last second flutter of his wings, which knocks me into the conference table, one of chairs hits a certain nerve bundle instantly dropping my illusion.

"What are you doing here!?" he exclaims in surprise before grabbing me by the throat with a non-clean claw. I reply by slamming a fist into his snout forcing him to drop me. Afterwards I deliver a few punches to his underside. At the end my punches he gets a claw, coated with dragon energy, into my right shoulder and then turns to Dragon Claw Lu. With a burst of aura I deflect his claw resulting in it only grazing the side of her face, simply stunning and knocking her to the muddy ground as opposed to killing her. In fit of rage I summon a sphere of aura and launch it at Quesions head knocking him out. Afterwards a Hydreigon hits me with a large pulse of dark energy from behind and without thinking I launch another Aura Sphere in it's direction only for it to be engulfed by a bubble of darkness. As I look on in curiosity the bubble morphs into Darkrai.

"How dare you defeat our master!?" booms Darkrai's voice.

"Your master? I remember the first, and only, time we met, shortly after I became a Dark- type Champion. It was one of the many times you positively hated Cresselia."

"What is your point?"

"You have never called anyone your master. Not me, not Cresselia, not even Arceus or even Lunaala. I had to earn your respect, which in itself was damn near impossible."

"I'll take care of him boss," says the Hydreigon moving slightly towards me.

"No let me hear him through."

"What I am saying is," I take a deep breath, choosing my words wisely, "is this truly you?"

"I-I don't know."

"Gah! No one ain't got no time for this!" exclaims the Hydreigon before flying at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Expecting this I plant my aura filled palm into it's stomach and release all the aura in an overpowered force palm. Darkrai finishes it off by using Dark Void.

"You can use aura?!" asks Lu in disbelief, recovering from being stunned.

"Yes," I say helping her up. "My grandfather on my dad's side was a Lucario."

"Ah yes your grandfather is famous amongst Lucarios because he broke down social barriers and mated a Zoroark."

"Why is that significant? Interspecies mating is commonplace."

"Because he mated with a Zoroark from a pack that had been our enemies for many generations. His actions resulted in the peace that has reigned for two generations now."

"Which one is closer? Your village or my grandmother's?"

"Your grandmother's village is just at the base of the mountain."

Near the base of the mountain…

* * *

"You should be able to see it from this cliff," she says as we come to the cliff, "Where is it?!," She points to a large cluster of cacti in the desert below, "It was right there."

"I see what is going on. Use Aura sight it is an illusion." I then precede to do so myself before entering the village. I then find the pack leader's aura, or lack thereof, and say from behind him.

"Are you the leader of this pack?"

He stops but doesn't say anything.

"Might as well drop the illusion. I can see through 'em."

"How?" he says before dropping the illusion.

I open my eyes revealing an old, greying Zoroark as well as a whole village, "Two things. One my father was a Zoroark and two I can use aura sight."

Before he can reply a viking accented voice says, "My how you've grown since I saw you last,"

I turn around to see an elderly Lucario, "Should I know you?"

"Most likely not. The last time I saw you was when you were a wee baby. I am your dad's father and I wish to battle one of your pokemon."

"I accept." I turn to the Pack Leader, "Pack leader do you have a PC?"

"Yes in the hospital," he says leading me to the hospital's PC.

After a bit of typing I find that I only have one psychic-type, an undertrained Kadabra. Looking at my 'party' I remember that there is a well trained psychic-type in the seventh slot.

At the battlefield five-hundred meters from the village…

* * *

"This pokemon has gone everywhere with me ever since Arceus assigned me as her protector. Go Tia!" I say sending out a red and white dragon.

"Oh, a Latias. You have the first move."

"Use Mist Ball!" Instead of doing as I say she hides behind me, "What are you doing?"

"That Lucario is scary," she cries.

I pull her around in front of me and look her in her amber eyes, resisting the mysterious feeling to just snog her, "It's just an old man, or more an old pokeman. You are highly trained you can do it. Now get out there and use Mist Ball."

She then get out there and summon what appears to be a ball of mist before firing it doing super effective damage. Before he can fight back a large form lands between us throwing up a dust cloud.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the dust clears we see a white and red bird with white markings on its tail and wings. Pulling out a Hyper Potion I rush over to use it on the wounded bird.

"Look out behind you," breathes the apparent female before a flamethrower attack barely misses my head.

When I turn around I see a green haired woman wearing a white outfit with a large red 'N' dominating the chest, "Team Neutrino. I destroyed your team five years ago."

"Well, well, well it seems I've found a twerp. Hey guys I found a twerp that likes to play hero," she comments getting ugly laughs from the four grunts gathered along with her.

"It takes one to know one, Aria. It's a shame that I dated you for a while."

"I feel the same about you. Now Houndoom use Dark Pulse on the twerp. We must get Y Two back."

The Houndoom blasts me with a wave of dark energy that does nothing.

"Grunts! Target him and use Dark Pulse!" she orders as four waves hit me, not doing much. I response I Aura Sphere the five dark types arrayed against me fainting all but Aria's Houndoom.

"Retreat!" she calls before running away with the grunts.

Y Two's POV…

* * *

" _He selflessly saved me. This is a first, however everything is new maybe that is common,"_ I think as he dispatches the people who were chasing me.

He then walks to me and says, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," I reply, blushing for some reason.

"Why were they after you?"

"Because I escaped their lab."

"Why?"

"Because they were constantly poking me with needles and throwing me into tanks of water and keep me in there until I nearly drown to 'test my stamina'. As well as many other things, some unthinkable. Actually you are the first human who hasn't started poking me with needles at first sight."

"That's bad, how old are you?"

"You know it's rude to ask a woman her age," says the old Lucario he was battling before my entrance.

"Calm down grandfather. She doesn't have to answer if she doesn't want to."

"The scientists back at the lab said I was sixteen, whatever that means. How is your grandfather a Lucario?"

"I am half pokemon. Didn't you ever wonder how me, an apparent human, can understand you? Now we should get to the nearest hospital to get you checked up and treated," he says before collapsing near me.

"What's wrong?"

"We all know psychic energy effects the target by overloading their nervous system, dark energy does to that but it is more delayed. One dark pulse at a time is fine, but four at once is too much," explains an old Zoroark, "He might not survive."


End file.
